Vampire Island
by Ne Hatake
Summary: Vampire? hah! hanya orang freak yang berpikir itu nyata. !  but, kenapa? TEBECE  RnR Please?
1. Study Tour

Baiklah.. Kali ini readers boleh membantaiku secara Rp.50.000,00 *dichidori Kakashi-nii karena adiknya ngomong ngelantur yang ngerusak image –dimutilasi massa-* Gomen ya, belom nyelesein 2 fict lainnya malah buat fict lagi, gaje pula!

Yaah, ini fict ide Ne dapetin dari mimpi Ne pas Selasa (13/7) dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris di mimpinya. *curhat time!*

Wokelah! Lanjut! RnR pliss?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Warning : Gaje!**

**Vampire Island**

World at 2017, The Vampire's

Disebuah pulau terpencil di Jepang. Dimana pulau tersebut sering dikunjungi para wisatawan karena obyek wisata yang sangat menarik, The Vampire's cave.

"_Jadi begitulah. Menurut penelitian para ahli, dahulunya peti kayu itu digunakan para vampire untuk tidur atau sebagai tempat tinggal mereka."_ Ucap pemandu wisata yang berdiri di depan barisan siswa Konoha Gakuen itu menimbulkan gaung yang terdengar jelas.

Seorang siswi berambut pink nampak bosan dengan keadaan dimana Ia terjebak saat ini. Gadis berjidat lebar itu menguap berkali-kali guna menyingkirkan rasa kantuknya yang rasanya sulit sekali untuk ditahan. Tangan kanannya mengucek kelopak matanya yang terpejam hingga setitik air bening tergenang disudut matanya yang menyipit.

"Ketua Osis tak seharusnya begitu, Pink!" celoteh gadis blonde, berkuncir satu, berponi tile, dan bermata biru laut yang berdiri disamping kirinya itu membuat si 'Pink' membuka 15 derajat sudut matanya lebih lebar. "Ini adalah bahan ujian kelulusan besok. Pandai sekali dirimu, Sakura." Sindir Ino pada sahabat ini

Yah, gadis pink itu adalah ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen yang amat sangat ditakuti disekolahnya. Why? Itu karena sifatnya yang merupakan faktor keturunan dari neneknya Tsunade Haruno. Mungkin sifat tegas dan mengerikan itulah yang membuatnya dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS sekolah paling terkenal dan terfavorite di dunia Internasional.

"Aku ngantuk Ino-chan. Sudah dua hari aku tak tidur karena mengurusi persiapan tentang wisata ke goa membosankan ini." Ucap Sakura seraya terpejam.

"Terserah kau!" ucap Ino seraya berlalu dari tempat itu bersama rombongannya, kecuali Sakura yang masih tidur sambil berdiri disana. "Pink!" seru Ino mengingatkan ketika rombongannya sudah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat Sakura 'kerja'.

Sakura tak bergeming dari tidur sambil berdirinya. Dan malahan suara dengkuran halus terdengar menggema di sisi dinding gua itu membuat para wisatawan lain yang tak mengetahui asal suara itu berpikir, 'benar-benar ada vampire yang tertidur disini!'. Freak!

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka menampakkan mata emeraldnya yang cerah. Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya agak otot-ototnya menjadi rileks. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit gua yang gelap.

Loading Otak Sakura : 15%..

Loading otak Sakura : 50%

Sakura mengedipkan matanya kali ini. Kepalanya Ia tundukkan, matanya menatap dasar gua yang gelap dan dingin.

Loading otak 70%

Sesaat kemudian .. Loading otak Sakura 100%, Complete!

Sakura celingak-celinguk, kanan-kiri sambil berwajah kebingungan. Namun, tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat Ia lihat, padahal tadi, berpuluh-puluh orang bergerombol ditempat itu menjadi musik pengiring tidurnya.

Sakura tertunduk lesu. Tangannya terjuntai kebawah lemas sekali. Mungkin Ia menyesalkan loading otaknya yang dibawah normal tersebut.

"Sekarang…." Ucap Sakura lirih. "DIMANA YANG LAINNYA?" teriaknya frustasi kemudian. Suara itu menimbulkan gema yang hebat hingga gua sedikit bergetar meyebabkan batu-batu kecil dari langit-langit jatuh mirip seperti hujan membuat Sakura lari asal.

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Rombongan Ino sudah berjarak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Anehnya, tak ada yang sadar dengan ketidak hadiran Sakura disana.

Kini didepan mereka ada pertigaan. Sang pemandu menunjukkan mereka untuk memilih jalur yang kiri.

"Disini ada tiga jalur berbeda tujuan. Jalur Kanan itu menuju ke laut. Biasanya jika air sedang pasang surut banyak sekali wisatawan yang pergi kesana ingin melihat bawah laut secara 'show', tapi kali ini air laut sedang pasang jadi berbaya, kita bisa tenggelam. Sedangkan jalur tengah itu.. emmm.." pemandu wisata itu menghentikan pembicaraan untuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. " Death way. jalur itu amat sangat berbahaya. Sudah banyak arkeolog yang masuk kesana untuk meneliti namun, mereka malah hilang dan tak kunjung kembali." Ketika ucapan pemandu wisata itu selesai, terdengar suara bisikan beberapa siswa yang membicarakan topik hangat saat itu, death way!

"Permisi!' ucap Ino lantang yang membuatnya menjadi sorotan puluhan pasang mata disana. " Kita lanjutkan saja study tour ini." Usulnya mantap.

"Ide bagus! Usul diterima!" ucap pemandu itu bersahabat. " Kita melewati jalur kiri, jalur ini berhubungan dengan lorong pintu masuk tadi. Jadi, ini adalah 'exit'nya." Jelas pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya.. ya.." gumam Ino sebal sambil megalihkan bola matanya ke kanan. Sesaat Ia tersadar. 'Dimana Sakura?'

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Sakura terus berlari dikejar runtuhan batu. Matanya fokus menatap jalanan gua yang gelap, berliku-liku, dan kasar *Bahasa langkanya 'geronjal-geronjal' (?)*

Setelah berjarak 20 meter dari pusat getaran. Hujan batu itu mulai reda.

Sakura memegang lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sakura masih membelakangi jalan yang barusan Ia lewati. Namun, saat Ia menoleh.

Jalan itu telah tertutup oleh runtuhan batuan. Samar-samar tersengar suara orang-orang yang mempertanyakan kenapa batu itu runtuh?

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang bercucuran keringat sehabis lari marathon *dibuang* tadi. Dalam hatinya mengumpat-umpat sang gua dengan tak berprikemanusiaan dan juga berprikesetanan. Otaknya stress. Sudah jalannya buntu. Teman-temannya entah dimana?. Dan, Ia harus kemana? Itu berputar – putar diotaknya.

"BAGAIMANA NASIBKU?" teriak Sakura kesetanan.

Dan, adegan sebelumnya terulang kembali sebagai, , sket 2.

**TBC**

**Haaahahahahaha.. gaje kan? **

**Baiklah Cuma mau bilang. Keep or Delete?**

**Soalnya. Chap 1 ini jelek banget! Nanti chap 2 and seterusnya mungkin seru. Namanya, adventure! Yasudlah. **

**Please review?**


	2. The Death Way

Yeiyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ne kembali dengan fict abal Ne!

Maaf ya, belom nerusin The Neclace ama Fukushu dan Who Are You? juga Friendship is Love serta Konoha bakal Hancur atau Tim Quest Akatsuki mungkin juga Lollipop Where're You? bahkan Hancurnya KHS malah ngacir kesini *Keterangan diatas khusus untuk readers FFn*

Vampire's Island Ne update cepet karena request dari sahabat Ne, Riinaa! o

Yup! Rin! Ini requestmu. Review ya! – readers yang lain juga! =,=

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (Teens)**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC *mungkin*, dan sobat-sobatnya.**

**Vampire's Island**

**-The Death Way-**

Sakura terus berlari. Ia sama sekali tak melihat kebelakang, hanya merasa Ia sudah berjarak sekitar 50meter dari pintu masuk. Suara gemuruh dari batu yang jatuh mulai mereda. Sakura tinggal berlari kecil sedikit lagi.

"Hap! Hosh..hosh.." nafas Sakura ngos-ngosan. Otot kakinya serasa mau putus semua. Tenaganyanya tinggal 5mili lagi. Mungkin saja, kali ini Sakura tak bisa memukul dengan kekuatan setan yang dapat menghancurkan gua itu detik ini juga.

Tik!

Baiklah, TIDAK. *geje =,=*

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Ino melangkah menyusup disela-sela gerombolan manusia disitu. Namun, nihil Ia tak menumukan si gadis pinky itu. Ino hampir pasrah, sesaat Ia mencoba berpikir._ ' Tadi, Sakura tertidur dilorong tempat peti-peti itu. Lalu, rombongan pindah. Dan-'_

Gumaman Ino terhenti. Mata biru saphire itu melebar. Terlihat kebahagiaan sesaat, kemudian terlihat cahaya kekhawatiran disana.

'_Sakura. Ia masih ditempat itu. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, Ia…'_ Ino meneguk air liurnya mencoba rileks untuk meneruskan gumamannya, "tersesat dilorong tengah itu, **the Death Way**."

Ino bersiasat untuk mennjemput Sakura bersama anak-anak lain. Namun, sekarang sudah pukul 16.00. sedangkan perjalanan pulang membutuhkan waktu 5jam dari sini. Ino tak ingin merepotkan yang lain. Siasatnya Ia rubah, Ia berjalan menuju seorang guru yang jadi salah satu panitia wisata itu.

"Permisi, sensei." Ucap Ino pada seorang pria paruh baya, bermasker hitam, berambut keperakan.

"Uhm, Ino. Kau bendahara OSIS bukan? Ada apa?" terang sensei yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi Hatake, guru matematika dan kedisiplinan itu.

"Barangku ada yang terjatuh dilorong tadi. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" dusta Ino dengan tampang yakin agar senseinya itu tak curiga.

"Tak bisa! Kita harus kembali sekarang. Memangnya apa barang yang terjatuh itu?"

Ino terdiam. Ia berpikir memang barang apa yang sangat berharga itu? Masa' mau jawab sahabat? Tak mungkin. Ia tak ingin merepotkan yang lain. "Kalung peninggalan nenekku." Jawabnya asal.

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dimana benda itu jatuh?" selidik Kakashi.

"Dekat! Sekitar 15 meter dari sini. Mungkin 5 menit. Aku ingin mencarinya sendiri. Bisakan, sensei?" Ino berusaha meyakinkan senseinya itu.

"Baiklah! Jika dalam 20 menit kau tak kembali. Kita akan mencarimu."

"Baik!" ucap Ino seraya membungkukan badannya memberi salam hormat.

Tak banyak waktu. Ino segera berlari masuk meniti kembali lorong goa hingga seluruh badannya lenyap tertelan kegelapan.

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Sakura berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Sepertinya, Ia terlalu memaksakan kedua kakinya itu untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Tak peduli kalau kakinya harus dimutilasi karena seluruh ototnya putus sekalipun.

Matanya memburam sepertinya Ia sudah tak punya harapan hidup *=.=*

"Ayolah Sakura sedikit lagi.." ucapnya lirih sebagai penyemangat. Ia berpikir mungkin anak-anak lain berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menatap 3 buah lorong didepannya dengan kebingungan.

"Ini.. aku harus kemana?" Sakura berkata sambil tetap menatap mulut lorong goa itu.

"Kanan, kiri, atau tengah? Semuanya terlihat sama." Hem.. Sakura berpikir. '_Kalau salah memilih jalan, aku pasti bakal tersesat. Kemungkinan terburuk tak bisa kembali atau bahkan mati!' _Sakur akembali menatap mulut lorong yang gelap dan besar itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri. _'Sepertinya, pola goa ini lurus. Jadi, yang tengah!' _pikirnya singkat. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura melangkah masuk ke 'the Death Way'.

**o . O .o .O . o . O . o .O . o . O . o**

Ino melangkah kelangkah terakhirnya. Hap! Kini Ia telah berada didepan mulut lorong kiri. Samar dalam kegelapan terlihat bayangan rambut pink berjalan cepat menuju lorong tengah. Jantung Ino berdegup kencang berharap itu bukan sahabatnya, Sakura.

Bayangan itu perlahan lenyap, kegelapan disekitar semakin terasa seperti menyeringai.

"Sakura!" ucap Ino lantang membuat suara gemuruh yang cukup besar untuuk mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup didalam tumpukan batu goa. Mau-tak mau Ino lari.

Tapi, entah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan. Ia menuju… 'the Death Way'!

**Hadoh! Pendek banget sih? *ndongak* ckckck –dicincang-**

**Sumpah! Buat 2 karakter sebagai tokoh utama benar-benar MENDOKUSEI! **

*kalo gitu kenapa dibuat 2?*** Pertamanya Cuma coba-coba sih, jadinya kerepotan sendiri == ***dibakar* **Hehehe.. ^^ Disini Kakashi-ku akhirnya keluar! Wkwkwk **

**Fict ini mungkn ampe 5 chap. Sabar ya~**

**Yosh! Sedikit bonus~**

Sakura : Nasib gue apes!

Ne : IDL!

Ino : Kira-kira Sakura bisa selamat gak?

Ne : Bisa aja kalo Ne mau.

Ino : Ne mau?

Ne : sayangnya, **GAK**.

Sakura : Sekalian aja Ne buat gue di'suspense'in kalo gitu!

Ne : Permintaan diterima. Ingat? Itu permintaanmu~ *smirk*

Ino & Sakura : Nooooooooooooooooooooo!*narik-narik Ne*

**Oke! Saatnya review~~ ***masih ditarik-tarik*


End file.
